Destiny is Just a Word
by the houses that were forgotten
Summary: Adara Mestil is a normal girl from Liverpool with no family ties and no friends. She loves LOTR and it's characters, but what happens when she actually meets the fellowship? What happens when she finally knows who she is? -NOT A MARY-SUE- Aragorn/OC maybe some Frodo/Sam. M/M Arwen doesn't exist. Movie/book verse. I will try to update every Sunday. Mild cursing. REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sitting on a dark blue couch, covered a in brown throw blanket and reading _Return of the King_ sat a young woman.

This young women wasn't anything special, she had a job at a hole-in-the-wall bookstore and stayed up till ungodly hours.

She ate whatever she could get her hands on and never refused free food.

She loved art and music.

Theatre always filled her with a certain wonder and awe.

She hated warm weather and sunshine and loved rain and snow.

She lived in Liverpool, England and attended the University of Liverpool.

Her name is Adara Mestil, and she isn't like most girls.

* * *

><p>Our story starts on December 20th, 2014 at 3:07 AM, Adara is peacefully reading <em>Return of the King<em> for about the hundredth time.

Her deep blue eyes were framed by glasses that were perched daintily on her nose. Despite the comfortable setting, she dressed in full public attire, complete with shoes. She wasn't planning on going any where though, at least not consciously.

Adara marked her place in the book and looked around the room.

Her flat was modest, a one bedroom with a small sitting room/kitchenette. She had books and clothes strewn every which way and a small stack of dishes that desperately needed cleaning, if the smell was anything to go by.

Looking around she got a sense of unease and a peculiar scent assaulted her nostrils, ozone.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she stood up, letting the blanket and book fall to the couch behind her, she walked up to the small window. She was on the ninth and top floor of her complex so she had a pretty good vantage point of the street below.

The sky was dark with heavy rain clouds and not a star nor moon in sight. Rain was pounding heavily on the roof and droplets were running down her window.

A flash of lightening made Adara jump and the following thunder clap made her take a step back.

Rain storms, of any sort, usually soothed her but tonight, there was something..off about it. '_What is wrong with you? It's just a little lightening, you're 23, grow up!' _

Shaking her head at her own foolishness she started to walk back to the couch.

Picking up her book she started the sit back down when a soft voice had her jumping up again.

The voice was a women's and it was speaking in a language she did not know but vaguely recognized.

The smell of ozone started getting sharper and her books started opening as though a wind was picking up in her flat. Adara looked around in alarm and let her book fall limply from her grasp.

The voice was getting louder and the wind was getting sharper and a dull ache was settling in the back of head and her eyes started to water.

Adara absent-mindedly noticed that the thunderstorm had stopped before she was caught up in the forces of the wind and chanting.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Okay, so I have done a lot of revision since my first draft of this story and I apologize for any confusion towards that. This story is harder to write than I imagined but I like a good challenge. If any of you have any ideas, tips, things you might want to see in the future I would love to hear them. Any review is a good review to me and flames help me learn so criticism is ALWAYS welcome. As is encouragement ;). Please keep reading and I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Growing up in Liverpool, England, Adara had seen many strange sights. But none had ever lived up to the one that greeted her now.

Wiping her eyes free of the tears that muddled her already horrible vision and patting down her hair that now looked like a wild fire than actual hair, she turned to face the nine people that greeted her.

In front of her was a tall boyish looking figure with blone hair, braided so it didn't get in his bow...the one he was currently aiming at her.

There was a middle-aged looking man with brown hair that fell to his shoulder with a scruffy little beard over his jaw. He also had a weapon pointed at her: a sword that looked pretty familiar.

Next to him, holding back four children, was another middle-aged man with dirty blond, shoulder length hair. He had a little more beard then the other one and was pointing a sword at her.

Next to the one with a bow was a small man, actually only a few inches shorter than Adara. He had a face full of red hair and braids with thick hair the same color. He held an axe in a threatening manner.

But the last man was the one that made everything click. He was wearing all grey, with a grey pointed hat on his head. He had long, grey hair, and a grey beard.

Adara let out a gasp and stumbled back, spurring everyone else into action. "Who are you?" The blonde bowman demanded, raising his bow higher.

"I-I-don-how did I get here?" Adara mumbled to herself, she couldn't have just fallen into Middle Earth. Stuff like that just didn't happen.

"What was that?" the blonde shouted at her making her flinch and stumble back, which made her trip over a rock and fall backwards.

"Legolas!" Adara felt her eyes widened when she heard the brown haired one shout out the name.

_'No, that isn't possible. Maybe some Lotr fan just named their kid that, and made him take up archery and wear braids in his hair. Yeah that's it.'_

"Hey-" Adara flinched and backed up farther when she noticed that the brown haired man had knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, it's okay. Can you tell me how you got here?" He murmered to her. He could see that the girl who had just landed before them was scared. He kept his sword with him because he knew that she could still be a threat, but he could see that she was more worried about the weapons they had trained on her then one the ones she might train on them.

Adara jerkily shook her head, she would like to know that too.

The man nodded like he had expected that answer. "Alright, then can you tell me your name?"

Adara looked at him and slowly opened her mouth, Adara wasn't much of a people person and rarely talked to anyone. The prospect of talking to this stranger now seemed daunting. "Adara." She whispered.

The man smiled at her, "Adara, I am Aragorn-"

"No!" Adara gasped as she scrambled back and stumbled to her feet. She noticed how all the weapons followed her every move.

"That's not possible." She gasped out as she pointed a finger at them. "Your just-your just fictional characters. You can't be real. I can't be here."

_'A dream. That's what this is! Time to wake up now.'_ Adara reached down and pinched herself, knowing that as soon as she did so she would be home. _'What? Why didn't that work? I can't actually be in Middle Earth!'_

But looking up at the nine people staring at her, she knew exactly where she was.

Adara Mestil had landed in Middle Earth.

Right in the middle of the Fellowship.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Okay, so here is the second chapter! To all the people who didn't notice, I revised the first chapter to make everything a little better. If any of you guys have any ideas, tips, etc I would love to hear them. I'm really excited for this story so any reviews would be welcome. Hope you all enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Well isn't this peculiar?" Adara turned to look at wizard who was still puffing on his pipe. She noticed that everyone was looking at her like she was mad.

The four children, which she now knew were the four _hobbits_, had made their way from behind Boromir and was now looking at her in wonder.

"How did you get here?" questioned a hobbit with brown curly hair. Adara vaguely wondered if the one who had spoken had been Pippin but she couldn't be sure.

Adara just shook her head, she had no idea how or even why she was here, the only thing that mattered was where she was.

"You said we were fictional characters, what did you mean?" Gandalf asked her, staring at her like she hadn't just materialized out of the wind.

Adara opened her mouth to speak but then quickly looked to all the weapons surronding her. She could understand why they would be weary of her but really? She was barley 5'4", she was pretty sure they could take her.

Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir all lowered their weapons at a stern look from Gandalf and motioned her to come sit at the little camp they had made. Looking around, Adara couldn't quiet place where they were in the time line.

Gandalf was still alive so they hadn't reached the Mines of Moria yet and the fellowship was still together so they hadn't reached Lothlorien yet.

Adara felt a thrill pass through her when she thought of Lothlorien, since they hadn't gotten there yet, maybe she could go with them. Then she could meet Galadriel and Celeborn and Haldir. Oh, that would be amazing!

Once everyone had sat down she looked at Gandalf, "Where are we?"

He looked at her for a moment and when one of the hobbits was about to speak, he held a hand up, as if he didn't want her to know. He was still gazing at her as though she was a puzzle, and as if he recognized her.

"It would be rude of us to start conversing without being properly introduced," he paused and raised an eyebrow at her, "Unless, of course, you already know who we all are."

Adara tightened her lips, she knew what he was doing. He was trying to get her to reveal everything by just saying all their names, hell she could probably write them all a book with how much she knew about these people.

Adara nodded stiffly, it would do no good to lie so early on. "I do know who you all are, I also know why you are all together. Quite the curious group you have gathered here, Gandalf."

Gandalf subtley narrowed his eyes at her, Adara didn't know what she was doing. She was rarely ever this bold and in all her fantasies of meeting the fellowship they never included there being this much tension with the wizard.

"How do you know us and our mission?" one of the hobbits demanded. She liked to think that it was Frodo but she couldn't be sure.

"Because, as I said, you are all fictional characters. There's a triolgy called Lord of the Rings, it's about how Bilbo gives Frodo the ring after his 111 birthday party, after he used it to disappear. It tells about your journey to destroy the one ring." as she said this all their eyes widened and two hobbits even gasped in surprise.

"How do you know all this?" Gandalf asked her in a dangerously quiet tone, it sent a chill of fear running through her veins at the dozen of implications and threats that the one sentence held.

Adara straightened though and looked the wizard straight in the eye, "I just told you, I don't know how I got here, I don't know why, but stop treating me like the Enemy when the real one is currently hunting you and your band of merry followers as we speak." She spit out, Adara had a lot of respect for Gandalf but she refused to be interogated by anyone.

The eight other people looked at each other uneasily, no one had seen Gandalf truly angry, except maybe Aragorn, and the girl, Adara, looked like a wild fire with her cheeks flushed and her orangeish red hair whiping around her head from the wind.

None of them wanted to get in the middle of it but the sun was setting and they had to start the journey up to Caradhras once night fell. Aragorn walked up to the pair and cleared his throat.

"We need to eat and then head out, you can explain everything over dinner." The last of the sentence was pointed towards Adara.

She nodded and followed him back to the rest of the group and sat down. Boromir sat on her right and one of the hobbits sat on her left. She noticed a hobbit standing beside a horse so she assumed it was Sam and Bill. She looked at the other three hobbits necks and saw a gold chain around one of them.

_**'Adara. Adara.'**_

Adara tensed and her breath quickened, so that's what the power of the ring felt like. It only said her name, hopefully that's all it said to her.

She got the feeling that her journey with the ring was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hey guys! Here's the third chapter! I know it's going kinda slow but don't worry, it'll speed up soon! Again, any ideas, tips things you want to see in later chapters, just ask! Please review! Hope you enjoy! See you next Sunday! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Extra Authors Note: **Hey guys! Before you start reading this I wanted to clarify that _'this font is Adara's thoughts' _And **this is in Adara's mind, not exactly her thoughts but, you'll understand in later chapters. **Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

After eating and answering all the questions the fellowship had, they all got up and prepared to start their walk through the night.

Adara could hear Boromir asking everyone to bring fire wood and she struggled with herself. The wood wouldn't light so there was no point in them bringing any, but should she change that?

She had already changed a lot by just popping up there, _'It's just a piece of wood. It will just burden everyone all the more.' _

Adara cleared her throat and spoke up, "There is no reason to bring wood. It will just be another burden to carry."

Every one turned to look at her in surprise. When Adara was answering questions she had been very adamant that anything about their future would not be discussed or revealed till it came to pass.

Adara noticed their looks and shrugged, "It wouldn't make any sense for us to carry around wood that we wouldn't be able to use."

Everyone slowly nodded and went back to packing up camp.

_'Man, I really need a cigarette.' _Adara thought while looking around. She dug around in her pocket and sighed in relief when she pulled out a newly bought pack of Marlboro Blacks and a white lighter with playboy symbols on it.

Adara started smacking the bottom of the pack on her palm while absently looking around. She looked to where Sam was loading up Bill and giving him bread. She saw Frodo come up and gently touch Sam's shoulder blades.

Adara raised an eyebrow when she saw Sam smile and lean in. She felt shock and a little fangirl-y giddiness go through her when she saw the two hobbits share a kiss.

Adara had always felt that there was more between Frodo and Sam but Tolkien had been all about platonic love; there was nothing platonic about that.

"Shocking isn't it?" Adara turned to see Aragorn standing beside her. She nodded and took a cigarette out of the pack.

"What's that?" Aragorn asked her, his voice filled with curiousity for Earth-like things.

Adara smiled and lit her fag while slowly taking a long drag out of it. "It's a cigarette, full of tobacco and nicotine." She sighed as she felt the smoke fill her lungs and slowly relaxed her.

Aragorn was clearly confused but he just shrugged and nodded. Adara didn't really know what to say, Aragorn was her favorite character and she loved Viggo Mortensen but in person the Dunedain was a little intimidating. She didn't quite know what to say.

Adara was thinking about the path they were going and suddenly stiffened when she remembered something.

Boromir died.

She knew he didn't die until after Lothlorien but she _knew _and that was the point. Aragorn felt her tense and looked over at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked with furrowed brows.

Adara took another drag of her momentarily forgotten cigarette and nodded. Should she tell him? Adara had never really liked Boromir that much, she loved Sean Bean but she didn't really connect with the Gondorian. She also knew that one small thing could change the ENTIRE out come of the journey and that by saving Boromir, she could be jeopardizing Middle-Earth.

"I know all of what happens; the good and the bad. Anything I try to prevent could change everything, my being here changes everything." Adara paused and looked at the ranger beside her. "I will tell you everything if you want to know, but after I do I will not be able to guarantee anything."

There, she gave the choice to him, that way she wouldn't carry the entire burden of choosing. If he wanted to know who died, the way she was looking at her clearly suggested that he got her hint, then she would tell him. If he said no, then she could breathe freely knowing that she had tried and there was nothing that she could do.

"If what you say is true, then do not tell us of our fate. " he looked like he wanted to say more but instead shook his head and walked away.

Adara had just thrown out her cigarette when Gandalf walked up to her. They stood side by side in silence for a few moments. Adara silently freaking out the entire time, _'Why is he not talking? Is he going to yell at me for earlier? No, Adara, don't be ridiculous! This is Gandalf you're talking about! Exactly! It's Gandalf' _

Adara was startled when Gandalf held out a bow and a quiver of arrows to her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him in confusion.

"You will need a weapon where we are going."

Adara blinked at him in surprise, her? Gandalf was going to trust _her? _With a weapon? Adara wasn't the most graceful of people, in fact she would be more likely to impale heself with an arrow instead of hitting anything. Besides she had no training in archery. Which she told Gandalf.

The wizard simply smiled, "Try it, you might just surprise yourself."

Adara slowly and hesitantly grabbed the offered deathtraps and put the quiver on her back like she had seen in all the movies.

She noticed that the clearing had gone silent and everyone was staring at her. Suddenly she felt very small, _'Why are they staring at me? I knew I looked like an idiot with this on!' _Just as she was about to take the quiver off Legolas called out.

"Shoot it!"

Adara looked at him in surprise but positioned her bow and drew an arrow. Suddenly, Adara was transported somewhere else.

**She saw herself in the middle of battle, fighting along side a man with long black hair with grass green eyes. He turned to smile at her when he was run through with a sword. Her eyes widened in horror and anger and she felt herself cock an arrow and let it fly at the yrch.**

Adara was yanked out of the, what? Daydream? By the sound of clapping. Looking around she saw that she had hit a tree dead center and was breathing heavily.

She shakily sat down and smiled gratefully when Legolas handed her her arrow.

"That was very impressive, Lady Adara."

Adara looked up at Gandalf to object to the title but stopped at the look on his face. It was like he knew something she didn't, something about what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Here's the fourth chapter! I want to say thank you for the people who are reviewing. To all those who don't know, yrch is elvish for orc. It will be explained later on as to why Gandalf is acting weird and her using elvish. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After recovering from whatever had just happened, the Company plus one was ready to go.

While walking Adara was thinking about what she saw. When the man beside her had died she had felt shock, anger, but most of all a deep sadness that was still resonating through her. But why? Who was the man? He was tan with long, black hair and a little stubble but not much.

He didn't look like anybody she knew, and she had never been in a battle like that before! Or any battle for that matter. She had just gotten in Middle-Earth today, there was no way she would have been able to fight in a battle here.

Then what Gandalf- "Adara!"

Adara jumped and whipped around to see Aragorn smiling at her amusedly. "It seems you were far off in your own land, yes?"

Adara blushed at having been caught and nodded, "Yeah sorry, did you need something?" She asked politely. Madam Dorthy had always taught her charges that if worse came to worse, be polite.

He shook his head, "I was wondering about earlier. You seemed shaken."

Adara flushed, _'So someone other than Gandalf DID notice.' _

"Yeah, it was just, well I've never shot a bow before. It startled me." she lied easliy. Of course she knew Aragorn was trust worthy but she didn't exactly know what had happened herself.

Aragorn pursed his lips as though he was debating whether or not he should say something.

"It seemed more than that though."

Adara sighed and nodded, of course Aragorn was too perceptive to not see through that lie.

"You're right. Before I shot the bow I saw something. I don't know what it was. But I was in a battle and I was fighting beside a man who got run through with a sword. When he died I felt a deep sadness that I am still feeling. But it doesn't make any sense, if it was just my imagnation, I shouldn't be feeling this sadness like I am. But it couldn't have been a memory. I was battleing orcs and there are no orcs where I come from," Adara said, hoping that Aragorn would be able to tell her something like there was something in the water or whatever or that she had just imagined it.

Aragorn was silent for a while and Adara was just starting to notice how long they had been walking.

It hadn't been that long because the moon was still shining brightly without any indication that the sun was going to come back any time soon. But it had been long enough that her legs and lungs were both screaming. And she was sweaty! Adara tied her hair back in a bun and rolling up the sleeves of her blue jumper, she decided that she really needed to quit smoking, _'and get in shape' _she added as she felt a stitch forming in her side.

Finally, after a dozen silent promises to quit smoking and work out, when she got back home of course, Aragorn finally spoke.

"You're right, it is strange. You could have just been imagining something so you could shoot the bow." he suggested but they both knew it wasn't likely.

"Well, yeah but why would I feel the emotions so strongly? And will that happen every time I fire it? If that's the case then I should probably invest in a different weapon, I can't be falling into daydreams in the midst of a battle." Adara said but by now she was murmuring, merely talking to herself outloud.

_'I should probably stop that too.'_

It seemed Aragorn had also figured that she wasn't talking to him because the conversation dropped and they walked on in silence.

A few hours later it was turning to dawn and Adara looked over at her silent companion to point out the sunset when she noticed that he was as deep in thought as she had been earlier.

Taking the advantage given to her, she observed the ranger. Viggo really did capture the look of Aragorn well, there were subtle differences but nothing too great. His hair was a darker brown and his beard, while not long, was fuller than Viggo's. His teeth weren't the whitest but she didn't really expect them to be, at least he had all of them.

He was also a few inches taller than him as well, which, if her wiki searches were correct, would bring Aragorn to about 6'1-2". Wow, that was tall. Of course almost everyone was taller than her, at barley 5'4" she was only a few inches taller than Gimli. Who, by the way, was a bloody dwarf!

She noticed Aragorn start to turn his head so she quickly looked away and saw Legolas looking at her with a corner of his lips quirked up. She narrowed her eyes at him even as she felt her cheeks heating up. Legolas just shook his head at her and moved to stand next to Gimli.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed her slipping glasses up the bridge of her nose and promised herself something else. _'When I get back home, I'm investing in contacts.'_

A few more minutes and Gandalf called that they were done for the night and to set up camp. Adara sighed in relief and literally dropped to the ground where she stood. She heard the Company laughing at her.

"Douchebags, laughing at me. I'm sorry I don't go on HOUR long walking trips up MOUNTAINS." Adara continued to mumble under her breath about stupid elves and built humans and the injustice of Middle-Earth inhabitants when she became aware of one of the said inhabitants sitting beside her.

Raising her head but staying in her eagle like position on the ground, Adara looked up and saw Aragorn beside her. Looking around further, she saw Merry and Pippin talking with Boromir and Gandalf while Frodo and Sam were cooking. Well, Sam was cooking, Frodo was leaning on Sam's shoulder and talking to his gardner. Gimli was falling asleep and Legolas was sitting in a tree.

"You look tired." Aragorn commented as she shifted so that her head was resting on her arms and her glasses were laying on the ground beside her.

Adara grunted, "It was 3 in the bloody morning when I got here. I should have been asleep hours ago. I'm pretty sure I'm experiencing jet lag."

Aragorn looked confused at some of the words she used but decided not to comment. "Tell me about yourself." he said after a few moments of silence.

Adara looked up, she was almost asleep when he had spoken. "What?"

"You know almost everything there is to know about us bu we know absolutly nothing about you. So, tell me about yourself."

Adara looked at the ranger bemused until she sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Aragorn looked at her for a second before shrugging, "What are your parents like?"

Adara sat up and put on her glasses, thinking, _'Going straight to the deep stuff, huh?'_

"I don't know. I've never met my parents. I was left on the doorsteps of an orphange when I was 6 months old with a letter that said my name was Adara."

Aragorn looked at her and she let her gaze drop to the grassy earth beneath her.

"They abandoned you?" he asked in his deep voice.

Adara shrugged, "Maybe, or maybe they couldn't take care of me. I don't know, all I know is that I've never met them. And I have no desire to either."

Aragorn looked at her strangly, "Why not? Aren't you curious as to why they left you on a staircase?"

Adara sighed, she really didn't want to do this. Aragorn was amazing, she looked up to him. But this is one conversation she hadn't even had with herself, she certainly didn't want to have it with him.

"Look, I know your just trying to get to know me but this is a really touchy subject for me. Can we please talk about something else?" Adara pleaded. She was 23, she had been living on her own for six years, she liked to think she was pretty mature. But some things, especially her parents, were things that she wasn't emotionally or mentally ready to face. Regarless of age or Hell, even universes at this point.

She had a feeling that this was something that she would have to face sooner or later.

_'Preferably later.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Hey guys! Fifth chapter! I know Aragorn's a little OOC but unfortunately I'm not Tolkien so I cannot write his characters exactly as he does. I hope you all enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

That night while Adara was sleeping she had dreams... but these weren't normal dreams,. They were flashes of images going by so fast that Adara couldn't tell what they were.

**She could just make out a forest and a circle of people in the forest. Then the image changed and it was her, but not. Her hair was more blonde than red and she was wearing Middle-Earth clothes. The image changed again and it was the man from before, he was bowing and saying something. His voice was warped. And-**

With a gasp, Adara shot awake. She was laying down on her side under someones cloak. She sat up and shook her head. That was the second time the nameless man had made an appearance in her mind.

Adara shook her head again and reached on the ground to find her glasses. She looked around and saw that Gandalf was on watch. She looked at the cloak in her lap and felt grateful to whoever put it on her, the winter air was cold and she only had a thin jumper and skinny jeans to keep her warm.

Adara got to her feet and walked over to where the grey wizard sat. He was smoking his pipe and looked to be deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Adara asked as she sat beside him, drawing out a cigarette as she did so.

"What a curious thing to say." he said in responce.

Adara smiled and took a drag before answering, "It means, 'what are you thinking about?'"

Gandalf nodded and they lapsed into silence.

"It must be hard to know exactly how and when something will end and not being able to stop it." he said, finally breaking the silence.

Adara froze with the cigarette halfway to her mouth. He was right; she had been trying to not think about what was going to happen after her talk with Aragorn.

It was fine knowing that, yeah, the Ring gets destroyed but to also know the cost? So much war and destruction and death. And she knew everything.

Adara let out a shaky breath and took another drag before stubbing it out and putting the unfinished half in her packet, she didn't know how long she was going to be so she didn't want to waste them.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Gandalf apologized after watching her get up.

Adara gave him a small (and fake) smile and shook her head, "It's alright, I think I'm gonna try to go to sleep again." she whispered and walked back to where she was sleeping.

It was probably mid-afternoon by now and Adara could see that, even in the sunlight, Aragorn was shivering violently with just a thin blanket for protection against the winter wind.

'_Where is his cloak? Honestly h- Oh!' _ The ginger realized that Aragorn was the one to give up his cloak for her. She sighed, he didn't need to get sick becaus of this, she wasn't even supposed to be here, he shouldn't be the one to suffer.

Adara really wanted to keep the cloak and the warmth it provided because she knew as soon as she gave it up, she would be immediately assulted by fridgid air.

No, it was Aragorn's. She couldn't be selfish, obviously he had been freezing his balls off since she fell asleep in the middle of their talk.

Getting up, Adara unwrapped the cloak from around her shoulders and immediately started shivering from the biting wind. Letting out a breath she draped the garment on top of the ranger and curled her legs to her chest in an attempt to find warmth.

Feeling the unexespected weight drop on him and the click clack of teeth, Aragorn opened his eyes to the bright rays of sunlight. He looked to his left to see Adara sitting there with her head in her knees that were pulled up to her chest.

He also noticed that she had given his cloak back to him and was feeling the effects. He started to take it back off but the movement caught her eye.

"No, dude, that's yours. You were freezing your balls off whenever I woke up." Aragorn looked really confused at all the 21st century, Earth-talk but just rolls with it and wraps the cloak back around her.

"I know it's mine, but you have nothing to keep you warm, I at least have a blanket." he said and ignored all her protests and got up to wake the others.

Since today was the day that they would be making the trek up Caradhars, they decided to start earlier than night fall.

Once everyne was awake and had eaten a small bit of food, everyone was being more scarce since the addition of a new person. And didn't that just make Adara feel great!

Once everyone had eaten, they packed up and started walking.

Adara realized pretty quickly that walking while you're sore from walking really sucks. Her muscles are protesting and her lungs are already screaming because of the fucking cigarettes she decided she needed at fourteen and her utter hatred for anything even remotely related to exercise.

The cold air really wasn't helping either.

The next few hours were utter torture for the red head, she almost fell so many times and fell all the other. Her hands and kness were scraped from catching herself and she was pretty sure she had rolled her ankle.

It wasn't until she had to catch herself from falling face first, _again_, that she noticed the snow on the ground. They had made it up to Caradhras and the snow was falling heavily and the wind was even worse than that morning.

Looking around, Adara noticed the hobbits having a hard time navigating through the snow, in fact the only person having an easy time was Legolas.

Finally as night made it extremely more difficult to walk through the snow, Gandalf called for a rest. They made camp for the night under a hangover that somewhat shielded them from the falling flakes. Well, it would have if the wind would just cooperate.

Boromir was complaining that if we had wood it wouldn't be this cold and shooting murderous looks over at her.

"The wood would have never lit in these conditions. Stop blaming me when I was just trying to keep everyone and poor Bill from carrying even more luggage!" she snapped and tucked her hands into her armpits to try and get the numbing sensations away from her limbs.

Borormie sulked at the reprimind and every one else just ignored them. Aragorn and Gandalf were standing off to the side and Adara knew what they were talking about. They were debating about which course to take. Which Adara also knew who would win.

Adara walked over to the hobbits and sat down. She had had conversations with all the members except the four hobbits. They looked up at her with curiosity before Pippin and Merry grinned, immediately starting a conversation with her about Earth and Middle Earth and the differences between the two.

"What do you mean you don't like mushrooms?!" Two hours later found the five of them in a circle with all the hobbits looking at her like she had told them to wear shoes.

"I mean, I don't like mushrooms." Adara explained while laughing at the utter horror on their faces. The other member of the Company had already gone to bed and the remaining five were trying to be quiet but Adara was pretty sure they were failing miserably.

"Alright, I think I'll go to bed. Long day of walking ahead of us." She said and made her way to a space between Aragorn and Legolas and lay down. Rolling on her stomach and feeling the snow melt under her, she really didn't think she would fall asleep but apparently her exhausted body had other ideas for her.

So fast it was almost scary, Adara fell asleep to the quiet laughter of the hobbits and the gentle breathing from the warm bodies on either side of her.

Tomorrow, her and the Company would set off for Moria.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hey guys! Here's the sixth chapter! Don't be afraid to review! I want to know what you all think of this story and any suggestions, wishes, tips you might have! Or even if you just want to say yay for the next chapter! Any reviews are welcome and very much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next Sunday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Ai Elebereth!" Adara was startled awake by the elvish swear and multiple shouts. Shivering violently, she noticed that snow had melted under and on top of her in the middle of the night and she was soaking wet.

Teeth chattering, Adara got up to see what was happening, even though she had a pretty good idea.

Walking up next to Gimli, she gazed out in wonder at the scene before her. Snow, piles and piles of snow, almost as tall as her!

She let out a low whistle, "That's a lot of snow." The Fellowship looked at her like she was insane and she just shrugged.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Well, looks like we can't go that route." Gandalf said while surveying the empty mountain side.

"Where do you propose we go then?" Boromir retorted.

Aragorn cleared his throat and started talking, "I had hoped it would not come to this, but there is another way."

Gandalf nodded, "We shall go through the Mines of Moria."

When Adara read the first book, she hadn't realized how literal Tolkien was when he said that the Fellowship did not take but tiny breaks on the way to Moria.

She wasn't dying as much as she had been the last few days, her body getting used to the abuse. But it still sucked.

Finally, they made it to the door. It was already dark and Adara figured that now was a good time for the other half of her cigarette.

She was shivering in the cold and the foreboding feeling she felt just being here.

She could here Gandalf saying words to the door and failing each time, she knew the password but she didn't think it was time to go in just yet.

She felt rather than saw Boromir pick up a rock, about to through it in the water. Remembering that it was the rock that woke the thing in the water she stopped him.

"Don't throw that rock." Boromir looked over at her confused.

"Why not?" he demanded. He didn't care that much about throwing the damned thing but this girl was just so cryptic when answering!

She whirled to face him, for some reason his answer angered her. "Because, if your booming voice hasn't already woken the beast, that rock surely will!" she snapped.

Boromir was too shocked to answer and let the rock fall to the ground. Adara took one last drag and dropped her cigarette and stepped on it.

She walked over to where Gandalf stood and interupted him, _"Mellon."_

The doors opened and the Company looked at her, "You knew?" Legolas asked.  
>"Of course I knew." she snorted and walked in after Gandalf. She didn't know why but this place put her on edge.<p>

_'Of course it puts you on edge! Not only is there a balrog here, but it also "kills" Gandalf. Not to mention all the orcs in this place."_

Adara jumped when the doors slammed shut. "What was that?!" Pippin shouted.

Adara wondered why that happened, she had stopped Boromir from waking the thing. Unless it was already awake and just waiting for them to go through.

"It won't open." Gandalf said grimly.

"There's another way out though." Adara spoke up.

Gandalf looked up at her and nodded, "There is."

And they started walking. Everyone was exhausted from the running and walking and barely stopping all day to really notice where they were going and were really surprised when they came through a door way into a chamber-like room.

There was a giant hole in the middle and even though it freaked everybody out, they were too tired to care.

Except Pippin. Adara jumped when she heard a loud bang with several others following after it.

Everyone freaked out but Gandlaf who just got angrier when he realized Pippin had thrown a rock in the hole.

"Fool of a Took!" he shouted. Adara giggled at Gandalf berating the hobbit and lay down with the others when it was decided by Gandalf that Pippin's punishment would be to take first watch.

That night Adara didn't dream per say.

**There was nothing but velvet blackness and a voice. A woman's voice, to be specific, and rough too. Not croaky but deeper than a woman's and higher than a man's, and just on the side of raspy. **

**Most of her word's were in a language Adara couldn't speak, but she vaguely identified it as elvish. **

**But then Adara could understand her. It wasn't a big moment, no shocked surprise at the fact that Adara understood the faceless voice, but one moment she couldn't understand her and the next she could. **

**"Adara. My lovely Adara. You've come home to me! Oh how I've missed you my Adara."**

Adara woke up suddenly. For a second she was confused as to why she was on a cold, hard ground before she remembered: Moria.

That wasn't like the other two dreams, the other two no one talked to her. But this time, someone did, but who was it? She felt like she should know the voice and it was on the tip of her tongue but she could't quite get it.

Adara noticed that Pippin was still on duty so that meant that it was still really early and that she should probably go back to sleep.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey guys! I know this is really short but this week has been really hectic for me and I completely forgot to write this so I had to write it in like two hours! I am so sorry! I'll try and have an especially long chapter next Sunday for you guys! Again sorry and I hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Adara groaned and rolled over, why did they have to wake her up now? She was finally falling back asleep! She cracked an eye open when she heard chuckling above her but couldn't tell who was nudging her through her blurry vision.

She instinctively flinched when a black object came rushing towards her but quickly realized that it was her glasses. She groped one handed for the object and smashed them on her face.

She sat up and quickly realized that three or so straight nights on the hard ground really did hurtful things to her back. Like really hurtful. She arched her back and sighed as she felt and heard the pops.

When she looked back up she saw a hand with nuts and berries being passed to her. She yawned and took the offered food. Being used to more food than a handful, it usually made her more hungry than not to eat what they gave her. But she knew if she didn't it would be even worse.

She stood up and dusted herself off while simultaneously reaching for her bow and quiver. It still felt weird to her to have the items on her back but she was getting used to it.

Once she had crammed all the berries and nuts in her mouth they started on their way to the other exit. Adara still hadn't gotten over her anxiety of this place and every step just made her stomach clench tighter.

She was caught up in her thoughts that she couldn't tell which ways they were going or which directions they were turning. She also didn't see Aragorn shooting her worried looks.

"Adara?" She jumped as she heard Aragorn whisper her name.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She had been pale and shaky all day and it was starting to worry him.

She sent him a shaky smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. This place just puts me on edge." she said, noticing that the group had turned into a chamber.

Her heart stopped and her steps faltered. This was happening sooner than she expected. When reading the books she always thought that everything happened a lot slower than it was happening now.

The only chamber that they turned into today was the one that they find Balin's tomb in, as well as Ori's book.

"Adara?" Aragorn murmured to her.

She shook her head, there was no reason for her to make him worry. Well, there was, but he had told her not to give away too much of the futute. And this was one of the biggest parts of it.

He kept looking at her worriedly but they all went into the chamber anyways.

She could tell when they discovered Balin because Gimili let out a cry and shot forward, grasping the coffin tightly. He was shouting something in his language and Adara felt a deep sadness for him. His cries were of someone who had discovered a loved one had died with no warning at all.

She walked up behind him and squatted next to him. She put an arm on his back, slowly rubbing. She knew what it was like to lose someone you loved, and he had lost three. Ori, Oin, and Balin.

Gandalf cleared his throat, "I think I've found something that could tell us what happened here."

And he went on to read what little he could of the book Ori's book. Every word chiling all of them to the bone.

When Gandalf finished, the drum beats started. Everyone sprang up.

"What is that?!" Merry shouted, looking terrified.

"The booms sounded like drum beats." Adara quoted. Gandalf paled when he realized that she was telling them that the orcs were here.

Frodo drew Sting and the blade was glowing blue. Boromir cursed and they immediatly started trying to decide what to do. Gandalf convinced them to barricade every door except on in the back.

Before she knew it, they were running through the dark tunnels with the faint sounds of orc horns blowing and wood splintering as the rammed though the door.

Adara's heart was pounding and her breath coming out in ragged pants. She could tell how long they had been running when some of the orcs corned them.

One of them reached for their horn to start calling for back up and Adara didn't even think as she reached for her bow and shot the orc straight through the neck. Unfortunatley that just pissed off all the other orcs and they started firing.

The commotion elicted the others and soon they were being surronded. Gandalf saw an opening and quickly told the others to go towards it and run. They started running and Gandalf caught up with them and made his way to the front so he could lead them.

Adara was running in the back and getting more and more paniced as she heard the grunts and footsteps of the orcs as they ran after them.

Gandalf took a sharp left and she felt relived at loosing the orcs before she realized what room they were in. There was a long bridge with an orange glow underneath it. She refused to think of it as fire and rock while running on the bridge with no rails.

Suddenly the orcs came pooring in the chamber and a dark black mist with writhing shapes leaped from the fire.

"A balrog! A balrog has come!" Legolas yelled in fright.

Adara's heart was quickening but her breath wasn't coming as easy as before. She tried to force herslef to calm down, hypervenalating right now wouldn't help anything.

Even Gandalf froze but quickly gained his wits again.

"Over the bridge! Hurry! This enemy is beyond any of you!" he shouted but Boromir and Aragorn did not budge.

The others, while terrified, refused to leave their leader and friend to face this alone. Adara really wanted to just leave all of them but she knew that if she did she would regret it after. Actually she was regretting having the thought now.

Gandalf stoof firm in the face of fire coming out of the balrog's nose and his whip cracking.

Glamdring was gleaming in his hand.

"You cannot pass! I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of anor! You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted. The balrog did not answer, the flames dimmed but the darkness grew.

It drew itself up and stepped forward on the bridge.

"He cannot stand alone!" Aragorn yelled "Elendil!"

"Gondor!" Borrmir shouted as they ran forward.

Before they could reach him, Gandalf lifted his staff up and plunged it into the stone. It cracked under the balrog's feet and fell down, taking Gandalf's staff with him.

The balrog let out a yell but even as he fell, his whip cracked once more and wrapped around Gandalf's leg.

Gandalf turned to the Company, "Fly you fools." and was gone.

Just like that. Adara's knees wobbled and the rest of the Company looked on in horror where Gandlf fell.

Boromir and Aragorn came running back as the rest of the bridge started to fall. "Come! I will lead you now!" Aragorn shouted as he ran past up to the stair case.

They started running again and Adara could hear Sam and Frodo crying as they ran. Adara wanted nothing more to the same but she couldn't break down now, they still had to make it out of here.

They could hear the mournful drum beats of the orcs. A group of them were guarding the exit but they quickly slashed though them. None of them even pausing in their running.

They broke through the the gates and didn't stop running until they were past bow shooting range. Dimril Dale long behind them, the drum beats no longer heard.

They paused to catch their breath and Adara finally let herself break. Her knees hit the ground and her cries muffled by the dirt and her hands tearing at her hair.

This was not what she imagind when she thought of Middle-Earth, she knew the Ring's journey was perilous. But reading it and experiencing it were two very different things.

She was starting to wonder why she had ever wanted to come here.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hey guys! Sorry this is so late, just got around to editing it! I know it leans more towards the movie version than the book but I'm not that good at writing battle scenes and so I cut it rather short. Anyways, hope you enjoy! See you next Sunday!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that J.R.R Tolkien wrote. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

She could feel the pitying looks on her back as they walked. After her break down, they had started walking. They didn't know if the orcs would follow them but they needed to keep moving anyways.

She walked beside Aragorn at the front and she could tell from the looks he was shooting her that he wanted to talk about what had happened.

Why she had broken down like she did? Why hadn't she said a word since they started walking again? All those questions that she couldn't answer to even herself.

"That is Durin's Stone!" Adara jumped as Gimili yelled.

"I cannot pass without turning aside for a moment to look at the wonder of the dale." He exclaimed.

"Be swift! The sun sinks early and the orcs may not come out until dusk but we shall be long gone before then." Aragorn told him.

"Come Frodo!" Gimili shouted something about wanting Frodo to see so him and Sam followed after the dwarf.

Adara walked over to a large tree root and sat down. It had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to curl up and her own bed with her own blankets and books, all in her own home.

Last week, her biggest worry had been passing her PCAT and now it was surving the bloody war that was about to come.

Not to mention everything in between.

"Hey." Adara looked up at the sound of the gravely voice and saw Aragorn looking at her with concern.

She nodded at him and scooted over so he could sit next to her on the root. "Are you alright?" He asked her but then scrunched up his face like he realized it was a stupid thing to say.

She sighed, "Not really. I-" She was cut off by Gimili, Sam, and Frodo came back. Aragorn looked at her with regret but they still got up.

"Later, okay?" She nodded and wrapped his cloak around her tighter.

They walked a little while before anyone spoke again.

"Here is the spring from which the Silverlode rises." Gimili said pointing to a spring.

"Our road leads beside it for many miles. For I am taking you on the road Gandalf wished before his departure. I hope to bring you to the woods in which the Silverlode flows down yonder." Every one looked to where he was pointing.

"There are the roads in which Lothlorien lies!" Legolas exclaimed.

Adara felt a thrill go through her at the mention of the forest. That had been one of her favorite chapters in the book. And it still was.

Sometimes she would open the book and read just that chapter and think of what life in Lothlorien would be like.

"My heart would be glad if it were under those woods and it were springtime." Adara zoned back into the conversation as Legolas was ending his speech about the woods.

"My heart will be glad even in winter. But the woods are still many leagues away. Let us hurry!" Aragorn said and with that they walked even faster than before.

She tried to keep up with the Company, really she did. But Aragorn was leading them with a brisk pace that she couldn't keep up with it.

Besides, she wasn't the only one. Frodo and Sam were right beside her, they were leaning on each other and huffing just as much as she was.

She really wanted a cigarette but she didn't think that the smoke would help her walk faster, or her lungs to stop burning.

Legolas looked back and saw that they were lagging behind and called Aragorn's attention to it.

"I'm sorry! I had forgotten what time it was. Let us find a place to settle for bit."

And with that they walked slower until they found a place to rest. They dug out the food and passed it around while checking over everybody for wounds.

Adara walked a little whiles away from everyone and sat on the earthy ground. Aragorn soon came and sat next to her.

Adara dug out a cigarette and counted her remaining six. She would have to pace herself to make those last.

She silently lit it and took a drag before speaking.

"I don't know why I collapsed like I did. I guess it's just all the stress finally got to me. I mean, this is so just unreal. I'm in a book/movie series that I read when I was five! I'm getting weird-visions-dreams-whatever the fuck they are! And then Moria and the balrog and Gandalf! I just-I don't-" Adara realized that her voice had gotten louder and she was pacing instead of sitting down like before.

Aragorn got up and wrapped his arms around her. Adara didn't like hugs, she hated being touched, she hated any social interaction; it's why she was going to school to work with dead people.

So when she felt the rangers strong, incrediably warm, body wrap around hers, she shocked herself by immediatly melting into them and crying.

Big, lound, gasping sobs. Adara was an ugly crier, her face got all red and swollen, snot went everywhere. It was gross. But Aragorn just held her tightly and let her get out all her frustration and sadness and just let her cry.

After a few minuets her sobs subsided into heavy breathing and silent tears but she was still shaking. She also noticed that she had dropped her cigarette and was clutching Aragorn to her tightly.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes quickly. God she must look horrible.

"We should-we should get back to the others." Adara said picking up her cigarette and putting it in her pack. She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes again.

"Adara look at me." Adara looked up at Aragorn.

He had a serious look on his face but his eyes were concerned. Adara deflated and shook her head.

"I don't know." She whispered. Aragprn looked so pained at her answer and her stepped forward.

Taking her cheek in his hand he whispered, "I will get you through this. Don't you ever think that you are not safe because I will never let anything happen to you."

There was such intensity in his gaze that it made all the breath swoosh out of her lungs.

His eyes were such an intense blue color. Not electric like Legolas's or deep like Frodo's or even icy like hers, they looked like an ocean. So pretty and water like she just wanted to climb in them and swim.

She wanted to live in his eyes and never leave him. She didn't notice either of them moving forward until they were nose to nose, breath intermingling. Her exhales were his inhales. Her eyes fluttered close and her mouth parted.

And- "Aragorn! Adara!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hey guys! This chapter didn't have much to do with the story line but I wanted to kind of move Aragorn and Adara's relationship a little more. I put the disclaimer on this chapter because there is some dialog that I got from the book so I didn't want to copyright! The next chapter will feature Lothlorien! Hope you enjoy! See you guys next Sunday!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Adara and Aragorn jumped apart at the sound of their names.

"What is it Legolas?" Aragorn shouted looking behind him.

"The food is done." The elf answered and they heard him walk back to the others.

"Adara-" Aragorn started. Adara started shaking her head and checked her pockets for her half smoked cigarette. She really needed one now.

Or perhaps a whole pack.

"Come on then, food's ready." She said as she passed by. She forced herself not to look at him and instead relit her cigarette.

_'What the hell was that?!'_ she thought to herself._ 'I almost kissed him! He almost kissed me! This cannot be happening! I didn't even know I had feelings for him! It's Aragorn! Of course you have feelings for him, EVERYONE has feelings for him! Oh my god that did not just happen! _

_What about Arwen? Their supposed to be in love and have this big romance where at the end of all this they get married and she binds herself to him and she gives him a son and this was not apart of the plan! _

_Not everything goes according to plan! A butterfly flaps it's wings in Argentina and there's a tornado in Texas. My being probably caused so many ripple effects it's unreal._

_But that doesn't mean that he can go and KISS me! Who the hell does he think he is?! This is the 21st century! Women have rights!_

_This isn't the 21st century! Your in Middle-Earth! You almost kissed Aragorn! _

_Snap out of it!_

Adara looked up just in time to see food coming her way. Since they were so close to Lothlorien now, Sam and Legolas, who were rationing the food, decided we could all have bigger portions.

They ate and talked quietly. Aragorn kept trying to catch her eye but she pointedly ignored him.

She didn't know what had happen over there but it wasn't something she needed a repeat of no matter how much she wished.

Adara was hoping that Galadriel or Celeborn might have a way to get her back home. There was no point in starting anything, not to mention Aragorn's betrothed.

She and Aragorn are not going down that path and they're definitely not talking about it.

After they ate they packed up, put the fire that they had out, covered it up so it left no trace, and started walking again.

Gimili and Frodo were walking behind Adara, Merry, and Pippin and were talking. With the wind howling as loud as it was, she couldn't hear what they were saying and soon didn't hear their footsteps behind them anymore.

She glanced behind and saw that they were running to catch upwith the group when Legolas let out a yell.

"Lothlorien! Lothlorien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood!" Adara felt a rush of nostolgia rush through her.

She suddenly felt like a warm hand was touching her face and a voice singing sweetly in her ear, she couldn't make out the words but it made her feel safe and content. Her shoulders relaxed from the tense position she had had them in since the thing with Aragorn.

"Lothlorien, how I am glad to hear the wind in your trees. Alas, we are still five leagues away so let us hope that the elves will keep us safe from behind. We will go a little farther till the we are covered by woods and then find a place to rest."

Adara felt like it was a good plan but Boromir obviously felt different.

He led Aragorn to the side and started whispering to him. Adara looked over at Legolas as he walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to her. She glanced up at him and nodded, apparently she had been more obvious then she realized.

Legolas looked doubtful but he was cut off before he could say anything by Aragorn and Boromir coming back over to them.

They started walking again and about a mile into the woods they came across a stream.

"Nimrodel! Here is the stream of which the Silvan elves sang songs about! I will bathe my feet in the water for it is said it has healing properties."

Legolas took his shoes off and and stepped into the water.

"Follow me! The water is ot deep and we can sleep on the bank on the other side."

One by one everyone took off their shoes and followed after Legolas. Adara went after Frodo and when she let her feet in the water she felt like she had transported somewhere else.

It was like when she fired the arrow the first time.

**She was standing on the edge of the stream except her hair was more blonde than normal and it was daylight. She was also wearing silver clothing with a beautiful bow laying beside her. She sighed and stepped into the stream. Her head went back in pleasure and her blonde hair was so long that it touched the water and when it did she was back in the present.**

She gasped as she focused on the things around her. She quickly walked out of the water and put her shoes back on. She could see Aragorn looking at her worriedly and she looked away.

They all sat down and rested while eating a little food. Adara laid down on her side and drew her knees up to her chest.

What was with the vision type things? Adara knew that her hair had never been that long and her hair was red so it sometimes looked blonde but never THAT blonde.

Adara rolled over when she heard Legolas start singing. She had never realized that an elf's singing voice was so beautiful but it was.

The words rolled off her in waves and sank into her bones. Adara was almost asleep when she heard the Company start to get up and foot steps heading her way.

She sat up and shook her head to clear it of the cotton feeling it had. She stood up and they started their trek to find a tree to sleep in.

They came across a cluster of trees and Legolas offered to climb it and see if it was safe for the others. As he swung up on a branch there came a lound voice speaking in elvish.

"Don't move." Legolas whispered urgently. There was the soud of soft laughter and then the voice came again.

Legolas said something back and Merry said something back to him but Adara was too tired to even try and hear it.

Against her wish, her body swayed to the side until she was leaning on a warm body. She didn't know who it was but from the smell that clung to him and the similar one on the cloak she was wearing, she could deduce that it was Aragorn.

She didn't even have enough energy to care and simply let all her body weight rest against him.

Adara let her eyes close and apparently drifted off because a few minutes later she was being shaken awake by Aragorn and told to climb the ladder into the tree.

Adara groggily started climbing and found that she grew annoyed by the slowness of the ladder, almost like she wanted to climb the tree instead. But that was stupid becasue the only tree she had even climber was when she was six and she immediatly fell down and broke her arm.

She made it to the top and stood in the middle of the tartan before an elf carrying cloaks and skins with food and drink nestled in the skins made it to the top, with Aragorn following close behind.

When the elf saw Adara he froze. He looked at her for so long that Gimili and Boromir had already made it to the top before the elf spoke.

"Lady Adara, you've returned."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hey guys! Hope you all had a good week! I just wanted to make it clear that Adara thinks that Arwen exists because she's still in the books. She doesn't know that Arwen really doesn't exist. Hope you all enjoy! See you next Sunday!


End file.
